StarClan
by Reedflight22
Summary: Berrynose dies and goes to StarClan and finds out what StarClan cats do when they aren't delivering prophecies.


Falling through the darkness…nothing else remains… darkness, darkness…I won't get up again…

"Berrynose? Berrynose?"

I jumped up. Why was I healed? I had just been dying in agony in the middle of a ThunderClan vs. WindClan battle scene seconds ago, but now I was feeling refreshed, energetic, and ready for battle.

Then I looked down. And jerked my head up again.

My body was laying down on the ground. Poppyfrost was nudging it, but I wasn't responding. At least, that version of me. Why didn't Poppyfrost see me? I was screaming at her to just look up, but she didn't seem to hear me! I was right there!

Then it hit me.

I must be dead.

...

Honeyfern came to me. Apparently, I was dead, just like I had thought, and she was going to guide me to StarClan. Perfect.

She said she'd had two kits in StarClan- pregnant queens went to StarClan with their kits' spirits following them, and her kits were Treekit and Palekit. They were so cute- Treekit a brown tom with white splotches and Palekit a light blue-gray she-kit. Now I was going to have a tour around StarClan.

First- meet some cats.

I walked around until I met some nice-looking cats, which wasn't very hard. First there was Whitetail. She was a small white sort-of-old she-cat who was discussing the fact that she had given Tigerstar one of his nine lives with her friend Darkfoot.

Darkfoot was a slim black cat, who was an elder when he died. He was slightly grumpy, as all elders are prone to be, but he seemed nice mostly, which I thought was pretty cool.

And then there was Spottedleaf.

No, not THE Spottedleaf. This Spottedleaf had existed long before the big important Spottedleaf. She had been a deputy serving under the leadership of Stormstar, and she was very interested in collecting stones. Her stone collection was very large. She had some odd colored stones that I hadn't seen before. Of course, she did have some normal stones that she thought were interesting shapes.

You could find some very interesting cats in StarClan.

...

Next, the territory.

Honeyfern showed me some very nice places. There were some stones that were perfect for sunning yourself on, right next to a river brimming with fish. Across the river was a beautiful oak forest that stretched as far as the eye could see, and on the stones' side was a flat-

What am I saying? I was never exactly one for poetry. Must be StarClan making me "wiser". Boring.

Anyway, the territories looked great, but I decided to find my friends and family. I ran across the plain that I just interrupted my description of, and found Hazeltail looking for me. She had heard that I had joined StarClan, but was glad that I could be with her again.

And then she started rambling on about Mousewhisker, so I left and went to find some cats I knew.

Then Yellowfang came. She was just a really grumpy, scarred cat who didn't seem very fun or interesting, so I left there too.

And found Bluestar. And she was all "blah blah blah Clan fate blah blah blah."

Can you guess what I did?

Yes. I left.

...

Question time!

I decided to have a StarClan Q&A with a cat who looked like they had been in StarClan a while. I went up to a weirdly see-through cat whose name was Hayberry and asked her a few questions.

**Q: Why are you faded?**

**A: That happens to StarClan cats over time as their memories die.**

**Berrynose Comment: Oh no. You can die in StarClan just by existing? That's really scary.**

**Q: Is StarClan territory infinite?**

**A: Yes. However, we tend to stay near the Clans, and don't go into the Dark Forest.**

**Q: Okay, fourth wall breaking time: is there a prophecy pool like in all those trollfics?**

**A: Yes. NOW PUT THAT WALL BACK UP PUT IT UP NOW OR THE WORLD WILL EXPLODE**

**Q: Anyway, next question: What happens when two or more cats with the same name go to StarClan? I've already met a second Spottedleaf and a second Whitetail.**

**A: We usually refer to them as…say, Robinwing1, Robinwing2, Robinwing3, Robinwing4, etc.**

**Q: Can kittypets who believe in an afterlife come here?**

**A: They go to another place similar to this, but it's kind of complicated. Ravenpaw was a special case.**

**Q: Who's Ravenpaw?**

**A: Tigerstar's apprentice who fled and became a loner.**

**Berrynose Comment: I can see why she might do that.**

**Hayberry Comment: Ravenpaw is a she.**

**Berrynose Comment: Whoops. Sorry!**

**Q: Are there any special events in StarClan?**

**A: There's a hunting game that occurs every greenleaf. Well, it;s always greenleaf here, but I mean Clan greenleaf.**

**Berrynose Comment: Well, that was fun! Thanks for the information!**

Hayberry said goodbye, and I left there, too. There was a lot of leaving places in StarClan (except for that weirdo Applestorm who didn't want to move at all).

...

Okay, kits, that's what happens when you go to StarClan! I can't stay very long, your mother Cherryfall would be worried if you slept in too long.

AN: By the way, here's your list of canon and non-canon cats:

Canon: Hayberry, the other Whitetail, Darkfoot, Cherryfall, all four Robinwings

Noncanon: Treekit, Palekit, Applestorm, the other Spottedleaf


End file.
